


A Cam-Girl's 'Growing' Donations

by Skullossal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Other, POV Second Person, Transformation, huge boobs, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullossal/pseuds/Skullossal
Summary: Your Streamer GF undergoes transformations based on Donations.
Kudos: 9





	A Cam-Girl's 'Growing' Donations

**Part 1:**

“Hi everyone! Welcome to Mel’s Stream!” Your girlfriend's practiced cheer echoed across the small studio-apartment. “We have some lovely games lined up tonight!” Mel continued, her glasses illuminated by the light of two computer monitors. “If we’re lucky, we might even hit that 10 subscriber milestone!”. Her bubbly monologue plowed onwards, undaunted by menial trivialities such as viewer-counts.

You settled into the nearby couch, doing your best to stay quiet. You knew Mel took streaming seriously: maybe that was the problem. She started off streaming last year with a plan to become an internet star. Six months later and she settled for merely becoming an internet ‘sensation’. Countless nights passed since then. Now your girlfriend just wanted to be an internet somebody.

An unexpected cheer interrupted your musings. “Thank you for the one-dollar donation ‘XxVoreLord69xX’!” Mel sat up in her gaming chair, electrified by the arrival of a rare donation. “How are you tonight? What’s that?”

There was a pause. Your girlfriend sighed and adjusted her glasses. “Look dude, trust me on this: I don’t even have tits to show.” Mel rolled her eyes your way and smirked. “People can confirm.”

You returned a sympathetic wink. You didn’t start dating Mel for her features in the chest department. To her dismay, life forgot to give her a chest department at all; it was as if her curves decided they were too shy to step into the spotlight, instead opting to settle for a narrow and unassuming existence packed inside the narrow lines of a washboard physique. Comparisons to washboards aside, the recent donation gave you an idea to brighten up her night.

You opened Mel’s stream onto your phone. Four idle viewers watched the live stream. On camera, your girlfriend’s slender eyebrows remained arched upwards in shock. You tried to hide your grin. If one dollar generated a reaction, what would a larger, anonymous, donation cause? Your message soon appeared on stream:

**‘Anon88 Donated $100!’**

“Waah! Wuh, wuh… one hundred dollars?! Holy--” Your girlfriend’s hands jittered; Two petite feet drummed the floor beneath her desk; Mel’s breaths came in the ragged rhythm of someone fueled by sheer adrenaline. “Anon88, you are incredible!” She breathed. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou-”

The repeated stream of ‘thank you’ caused your eyebrows to arch upwards. You were enjoying front row seats to Mel’s on-camera reaction, but there was something more to her excitement. You looked back to your phone. The image on screen sent your eyebrows into low orbit.

The difference was subtle, but increasingly apparent as the seconds ticked by. Your gaze drifted away from Mel’s flush face as her cardigan-clad torso came into view. The downwards tilt of the web-camera provided a perfect angle of the ‘event’ unfolding. Your girlfriend’s chest heaved on stream: It rose outwards with each exhale… and didn’t recede.

Mel breathed out, fanning the air whilst continuing her rambling ‘thank you’ speech. The outline of her cardigan hinted upwards. Her next exhale accompanied another synchronized spurt of shirt-tenting inflation: Expanding breasts reaffirmed their encroaching on-screen presence with a noticeable heave.

Your girlfriend’s evolving chest filled the flexible fabric of her top, asserting additional mass into frame. A faint swell of cleavage introduced itself to the internet. With each breath, her bust increased in prominence. B-cup breasts bid adieu with a soft jiggle, filling forth into perky C-cups.

“Wow!” Mel breathed. “Again, thank you so much! I really mean it!” Her chest shared her gratitude, giving the viewers an amicable wobble as they inflated again into heftier D-cups.

"Uh, Mel?” You stood up from the couch. “You feel OK?"

Your girlfriend glanced your way, blinking in surprise. "I feel great, babe!” Her expression turned to a frown. “And… heavier? Is that weird?”

Mel’s hand moved to brush hair from her shoulder. Something soft interrupted her movement; her fingers squeezed onto one of the shirt-stretching obstacles. The unexpected barrier at chest-level drew Mel’s eyes downward: A small gasp caught in her throat as brief confusion turned to excitement. “J-Jeez! Look at these girls!" Both hands now massaged her bust. "They’re bigger, and sensitive too!”

Mel glanced at her webcam. “$100 did this? It had to, right?” You noted the recent increase in viewers. Ten now tuned in, with an eleventh joining a moment later.

Mel glanced over your way, still cupping her eye-catching curves. She bore a familiar expression; one you recognized: She wanted to show off.

You hesitated. The idea of Mel flirting online seemed harmless, and if it brought in more donations... You blinked. Was your brain working right? It wasn't clear, but your body had no such reservations. A single nod of confirmation planted a mischievous grin onto your girlfriend’s face.

Mel blew a kiss your way and turned back towards her webcam. “So.. $100 goes a long way, huh?” She teased the stream with a glimpse of her new, full profile. “How about it? Who wants to see if the donation was a fluke? Any volunteers want to help me grow again?”

Her chat buzzed with an even mixture of emotes and expletives. The viewer count began ticking upwards: word of Mel’s stream spread fast on the internet. Another donation flashed across the screen.

**‘Simpy95 Donated $25!’**

“Twenty-five dollars!” Mel adjusted her glasses to read the accompanying message. “Already the best stream tonight? Aw, thanks Simpy! Let’s see if I can make it even better!” Mel’s hands cupped her breasts, proudly displaying cleavage to the webcam. Twenty-five dollars filled into her virtual tip jar, perfectly matching an excited gasp from your girlfriend. You angled yourself across the room to better view Mel’s side profile: Seconds later her bustline spilled forth, rounder and more substantial with another lewd inch of jiggling flesh.

The chatroom lagged as a flood of text washed down the sidebar:

**Anon43:** ‘Holy s**t!’

 **BEizgud:** ‘Are her tits really growing?’

 **Anon02** : ‘つ ◕_◕ ༽つ Give Booba つ ◕_◕ ༽つ’

 **Anon97:** ‘Gotta be CGI, lol.’

 **Simpy95:** ‘Worth it.’

Mel leaned back, toying with the pleasant, malleable weight of her bra-stretching DD-cups. Her cardigan now hinted at an hour-glass disposition, adapting to a figure worthy of rivaling most e-girls and models. You found yourself admiring the view, and caught a glimpse of Mel licking her lips.

“Hmm. Seems like $25 didn’t have as much of an effect as the first one.” Your girlfriend stretched, highlighting her new ‘cargo’ against the thin fabric of an underappreciated and overburdened top. “Oh well; guess my shirt is hanging on for now. Not too much cleavage showing yet, either. Who wants to try next?”

It didn’t take long for more donations to flood in:

**‘Anon02 Donated $15!’**

**‘Simpy95 Donated $10!’**

**‘Anon99 Donated $69!’**

The sound of a filling tip jar jingled in tune to Mel’s satisfied giggles. She reached around to the clasp of her bra beneath her shirt. She freed her breasts from their overstuffed prison of metal wiring with a satisfied sigh. The stiff twin peaks of her nipples now outlined the fabric of a tightening shirt.

"Look at these puppies!” Mel’s voice oozed with content admiration. “I can finally fill out that bikini I always wanted!” Her shirt plumped upwards. The barrier of two shoulder-straps combated your girlfriend’s escaping proportions, morphing her chest into a jiggling double muffin-top of cleavage.

The growth slowed once more, and Mel leaned out of frame. She lifted a discretionary finger towards her lips, and beckoned you closer. The arm of her chair remained stalwart against the encroaching avalanche of cleavage pressing down from above. Mel leaned further out. Her abundant reserves spilled over the edge of the armrest as she provided an enticing display of her overflowing chest-- for your eyes only.

Rebellious feet carried you across the room, no longer taking orders from your brain. Your girlfriend’s smug figure drew closer with each step. Mel’s hand clasped around your wrist as you came within range, drawing your hands inwards with a firm force. A pillow-soft warmth enveloped your palm. Your fingers reflexively contracted, sinking like drowning sailors into the depths of Mel’s gelatinous expanse. A jingle from the livestream signaled the arrival of another donation. Mel sighed, enjoying another spurt of growth as it pushed her ample bust into EE-cup territory.

"Y’know... I could use these puppies to make a lot of money..." she murmured, tracing a finger downwards. You stared at her, at a loss for words. "I could make so much money..." she reaffirmed. The finger dipped into the unknown depths of her cleavage. A suggestive smile hinted to where her mind was going." We could make so much money..."

"You mean, like working as a... cam girl?" You croaked.

Mel’s smile sharpened into something far naughtier. "You catch on quick, babe. I'll be the cam girl with the largest following out there. People will pay anything to see these babies, and I’m more than happy for all the ‘benefits’-” She jiggled her chest against your entrapped hands. “-That come with it.”

“Er- are you sure this is a good idea?”

The familiar jingle of a filling tip jar rang out once again. Mel glanced over her shoulder at the screen.

**‘Anon 101 Donated $500!’**

Mel tilted her head back in your direction, watching for a reaction from behind the frames of her glasses. Her grip around your wrist redoubled, locking your hands in place against her body. Two rising nipples pressed askew against the interior of a creaking top. A new sound accompanied the pops and groans of her shrinking clothing: the subtle rumble built in intensity as your girlfriend’s body filled outwards. The sound of Mel’s groans mixed between the pleasure and surprise as she dutifully supported the increasing weight of her bust.

You could only watch as two EE-cups pulsed larger, further melding the contours of her top. Soon, FF-cups took their place. The pulsing continued: Mel’s bust widened against her arms; the tempting plunge of cleavage between them deepened. GG-cups came and went, evolving into medicine-ball sized HH-cups.

Mel bit her lip. Her eyes crossed. The chair supporting her weight creaked in complaint. Windows of side-boob opened in the tearing fabric of her clothing. The armrest of Mel’s chair vanished, smothered by her hyper-voluptuous bulk of tits. Her top now rose into a circus tent of obscene, JJ-cup breasts. Your girlfriend giggled, spinning her chair back towards the stream. She stood up, wobbling slightly under the unexpected weight of breasts wider than her torso.

Mel’s chest eclipsed the edges of the web camera’s vision. Perked nipples protruded through the deteriorating holes of her ruined top. “Make my tits huge! I want to be the Internet's big-titty dream-girl!” your girlfriend squeezed her breasts together for the live stream. Milk leaked onto the keyboard. Mel giggled at the sight, and cupped her nipples once more. Milk splattered outwards in larger quantities, first pooling and then spilling over the edges of her desk in lewd streams.

An unreasonable dryness settled in your throat. Your girlfriend’s personality seemed totally intertwined into her new, virgin-killer figure. Some unknown well-spring of confidence permeated her every word and action, imposing her perverse will outward: not only onto the viewers of her stream, but onto you as well; the donation-induced changes to her bust-line had unearthed the true depths of her sexual voraciousness. You had only an inkling of how lewd Mel truly was.

Her stream, now nearing 500 viewers, had devolved into pandemonium of lewd emojis and copypastas:

**Anon22:** ‘Damn, she could kill someone with those things!’

 **BEizgud:** ‘Recording this, lol.’

 **Anon18:** ‘つ ◕_◕ ༽つ Give Booba つ ◕_◕ ༽つ’

 **Anon63:** ‘つ ◕_◕ ༽つ Give Booba つ ◕_◕ ༽つ’

 **Anon56:** ‘KEEP DONATING!’

 **Simp95:** ‘Do you sell breast-milk?’

 **Anon05:** ‘つ ◕_◕ ༽つ Give Booba つ ◕_◕ ༽つ’

 **TxZ [Site Admin]:** ‘Shutting stream down now.’

An abrupt transition to a black “Terms of Services Violation” filled the dead feed. The two of you exchanged glances. The sound of dripping milk punctuated the silence.

“Hm.” Mel turned her nose up in indignation. Her over-endowed chest attempted an equally contemptuous jiggle of irritation, but instead performed something reminiscent of a minor earthquake. “Guess I’ll just have to host my own stream somewhere less… prude. Shouldn’t be too hard. I could even get a new persona. Something like Mel… um..”

“Melons, Maybe? Y’know, considering--’”

“Mel Melons? Or just Melon?” Mel heaved her boobs upwards, and let them cascade downwards in a perverse sieve between her forearms. “Either way: I like the sound of it.”

Your girlfriend glanced around the quiet room, looking as if she were seeing a world outside her stream for the first time. “I think I’m done streaming for tonight.” She said, slowly. “And maybe tomorrow. I think a small hiatus is in order.”

You attempted to avoid the hypnotic trance of your girlfriend’s mountainous chest. “So…” You broke your gaze away with great difficulty. “Feel up for doing anything special tonight, birthday girl?”

Mel turned two smouldering eyes in your direction. “Why don’t you get on the bed?” It didn’t sound like a suggestion. “I want to enjoy my new birthday presents.” Mel pushed away her chair. Her breasts quaked inside a swiss-cheese top as she walked your way. She moved in comfortable strides, seemingly unburdened by the bra-breaking palisade of jugs she now possessed.

“Maybe we can order some pizza. No- You just sit back, babe.” Mel pushed you onto the bed. The wide silhouette of her chest cast a shadow down upon the mattress. Two excited nipples peaked outwards atop plush, pink swells of her areola. Intrinsic inertia swayed the twin nubs to the wobbling weight of her monumental love-pillows as she inched closer.

“Trust me,” Me continued. “If your reaction is anything to go by... ” She smirked, noting your returned fixation on her chest. The imposing valley of her cleavage drew nearer with glacier-like inevitability. An idle finger tugged one tattered strand of her shirt. Excess tit-flesh rushed out like a tide to fill the void. Mel raised an eyebrow; sly, fox-like eyes studied your expression from behind her glasses. “Should I… take this off?” She tugged the quivering ribbon of boob-binding fabric once more, ready to patent the most arousing party-popper of all time.

Your head bobbled into a weak attempt at a nod.

Mel redoubled her grip and tugged hard. A rolling tidal wave of boob obliterated the remainder of her fishnet-top. Tatters of fabric fell to the floor. For a moment your topless girlfriend stood stock-still, admiring the gravity-defying mass of her tantalizing new assets.

Then she pounced.

Mel’s body surged forwards and pressed against yours, first in a tangle of intertwining legs, then in the heavy embrace of a torso-imprisoning chest. Her warm curves squished down as you crashed onto the mattress together. A suffocating volume of sweat-sheened cleavage moved up your body, soon enveloping your head with ease. Cleavage assaulted your senses.

Mel moaned in pleasure, reveling in the empowering sensation of her udder tyranny. Your squeezing and struggling only resulted in milky sprays of liquid: The milk lubricated your partner’s chest into a friction-less quagmire of slippery curves. Soon the sloshing reservoir of her engorged mammaries soaked down to the very bed sheets. “Get used to this, babe.” Mel declared from above. “I have a feeling I’m gonna be the new money-maker in this relationship soon. Do you know how much viewers will pay for their favorite streamer’s breast-milk?”

“Mff.” you replied.

“Your job?” Your girlfriend’s voice dripped with unhinged desire. “Just try not to get smothered. I have a lot more donations to receive, after all.”

**Fin (Part 1)**


End file.
